La douleur d'Emily
by Bonne Ame
Summary: La Vie, la Mort, l'Amour, la Jalousie, la Souffrance... et Emily. La jeune mariée pensait en avoir terminé avec les sentiments humains. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition du touchant Victor... Un triste OS, illustrant la splendide chanson "Tears to shed".


J'ai toujours trouvé la chanson _Tears to shed_ magnifique : les paroles sont très poétiques, la musique vraiment émouvante, et Helena Bonham Carter lui insuffle une humanité folle. _The Corpse Bride_ étant en plus pour moi un des plus beaux films de Tim Burton, tout était réuni pour que je prenne ma plume (ou mon clavier, plutôt !) et que j'écrive une petite fic sans prétention sur Emily.

La douleur est-elle propre à la Vie ? Ne peut-on souffrir dans la Mort ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et ... n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, c'est vraiment encourageant et fait toujours très paisir !

* * *

**_La douleur d'Emily_**

_If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain_

La lueur de la bougie éclairait avec une chaleur jaune le livre entrouvert d'Emily. Il y avait juste ce qu'il lui fallait de lumière. Blottie au chaud sous ses couvertures, la petite fille ressentait avec un grand bien-être la douceur de cette atmosphère douillette.

Une élégante femme entra dans la chambre.

- Il est l'heure de dormir, ma chérie.

La petite fille posa son roman sur la table de chevet. Quand elle approcha sa main de la chandelle, sa paume en effleura la langue brûlante. Une violente douleur envahit en un instant son esprit. Elle hurla.

-Emily !

- Ma main… Je me suis brûlée…

- Mon enfant…, reprit sa mère en bandant la main blessée, tu as mal, c'est vrai. Mais sache que la douleur est la plus preuve de vie, ma chérie…

_..._

_If you cut me with a knife, it's still the same_

- Je vous aime, my Lord…

C'était la première fois que la jeune femme de quinze ans ouvrait son cœur à l'homme qu'elle allait bientôt épouser.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans la forêt. Emily y avait accouru, vêtue de la robe de mariée de sa mère, le coeur battant et des étoiles plein les yeux.

Emily se retourna un instant et lança un dernier regard vers son village, le cher village de son enfance qu'elle allait bientôt quitter.

Elle sentit la douleur du couteau qui entrait en elle sans même l'avoir vu. Irradiant de sa poitrine déchirée, la douleur se diffusa dans son corps tout entier. Tel un diable malfaisant, Lord Barkis riait à gorge déployée :

- Tu m'avais promis de m'aimer jusqu'à la mort, n'est-ce pas, ma chère enfant ?

Emily s'écroula au sol. Elle n'avait plus mal : elle était déjà partie.

_..._

_Then I know her heart is beating, and I know that I am dead_

La première fois qu'elle vit Victor, dans cette taverne, perdu et effrayé, sa candeur la toucha. Il lui semblait si vulnérable… Elle semblait être la seule à pouvoir le guider, l'aider.

Au premier regard qu'il lui lança, son cœur sec sembla se réveiller d'un long sommeil… Dans un élan d'espoir fou, Emily imagina Victor à ses côtés pour toujours. Son amour pour ce jeune homme égaré lui semblait pouvoir s'affranchir des frontières même de la Mort.

Oui, son cœur n'était plus qu'un organe desséché et inutile. Oui, elle abritait des insectes et des vers qui se nourrissaient de sa propre putréfaction. Oui, son corps était en lambeaux, et elle perdait quelquefois ses membres.

Elle était morte, elle le savait. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Le cœur mort d'Emily avait choisi d'en aimer un vivant.

_..._

_But the pain here that I feel try and tell me it's not real_

- Je dois sortir d'ici, je dois retrouver Victoria ! Que se passera-t-il si je suis absent de mon propre mariage ?

Victor avait une fiancée… Une douleur, cette douleur tellement humaine qu'elle en avait oublié la sensation depuis bien longtemps naquit en elle en un instant. Et elle refit connaissance avec sa vieille compagne, la tristesse.

Quand Victor lui parlait de Victoria, Emily sentait son cœur sec se serrer dans sa poitrine décharnée. Bien sûr, il aurait été tellement simple pour Emily de retenir Victor près d'elle pour toujours… Mais : Victor, Victoria… Leurs prénoms s'étaient déjà choisis…

« Non, je ne peux lui imposer de rester avec moi. Victor ne m'appartient pas, il n'appartient pas à ce monde. Un jour, il reviendra… Mais aujourd'hui, sa vie est aux côtés de Victoria… »

- Suis-moi, je connais la personne qui t'indiquera le chemin…

_..._

_And it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

Déterminée à lui rendre sa liberté et son bonheur, Emily conduisit Victor chez le vieux savant. La suivant de quelques pas, le jeune homme inquiet ne pouvait remarquer la larme qui humidifia le regard d'Emily et qui roula sur sa joue.

Elle avait depuis longtemps oublié cette étrange sensation : une minuscule goutte d'eau salée se forma dans son œil et se mit à glisser doucement. En roulant sur sa joue, la larme creusa un sillon dont la douleur était aussi intense que celle d'une lame froide et pointue lui entaillant le visage. L'étonnement s'empara d'elle : il lui restait donc encore des larmes en elle, ses yeux morts pouvaient donc encore pleurer ? … Elle pouvait donc encore aimer ?

Oui… Même morte depuis des années, son cœur ne s'était jamais vraiment asséché…

D'un geste volontaire, elle écrasa la larme de la main. Jamais elle ne laisserait Victor voir sa douleur. Son esprit était déterminé.

Mais son cœur inerte était dévasté, alors que la jeune morte conduisait Victor… vers la Vie.

...

Un cœur qui a cessé de battre peut encore se briser...


End file.
